To Kill A Eagle
by therealgrill
Summary: Ginger must deal with a girl at school and Carl& Hoodsey find a new way to make money, but you won't belive how. Really long, previouly posted story but was taken down because it was script format and now all the : are replace with says. R


(Ginger must go 1 on 1 with a prick that bringing the entire school

body. And Carl runs a porn site with a big hitch.)

(Outside of the Foutley Residents, Ginger and Daren are talking

after what's had been a difficult week in school.)

Darren says so you think after the Chemistry part of Biology, Biology

get easier.

Ginger says Probably not, but the lab work may tell us time to

reconsider what's to come.

Darren says What to come, what to come, have you seen what we been

doing! (Sigh) Well theirs always, Summer School.

Ginger says Come on, I think if," you" improve those sloppy study habits.

Darren says May If I cleaned up the folder it could help.

Ginger says Really it could.

Darren says Hey look at that!

(Right then Ferrari 360 Modena Spider F1 followed by a moving truck

and inside the Ferrari was a middle aged women and a 12 year old

brunette girl in the passenger seat who gives Ginger and Co. a very

odd look as she passes by.)

Darren says Did we just get a looked at by the girl in that Car?

Ginger says (nervous laugh) Ah, what the chances.

Darren and Ginger in thought says I hope that wasn't who I thought it

was.

Ginger says Let's go inside.

(In Carl's Doghouse, Hoodsey is calculating numbers.)

Hoodsey says OK carry the 9, subtract the Expenses and we get.

(Hit's enter key on Computer)

Hoodsey says Oh my God, we have a Net Loss of $831.

Carl says What?! That's impossible. We have no expenses.

Hoodsey says Uh, yeah we do.

Carl says As in?

Hoodsey says We didn't buy this computer in cash it's leased. Then the

T1 internet connection we have running through here. Are

downloadable subscriptions to Weird Science Magazine? And there also

...

Carl says OK, OK, OK but how we do earn money.

Hoodsey says Well we tried cleaning, paper routes and the covenantal way

of making money won't help with the money we need.

Carl says Awe. Your right, what we need is something that almost

everybody would use.

Hoodsey says A website. We can run a web site using are computer and web

connection as Server!

Carl says Server what?

Hoodsey says It's where you put the files on for the web site.

Carl says (confusedly) OK. Whatever. But not just any old web site. A

Porn site.

Hoodsey says What?!

(Back with Ginger and Darren, which are now inside Ginger's house,

where Darren has he'll usually spot, hanging on the outside of

Ginger's window ceil.)

Ginger says You know I had strange felling about that girl that looked

at us.

Darren says Yeah, but did you see that car.

Ginger says Darren that's not the point.

Darren says No, who the only person who could drive a car like that.

Ginger says Courtney, but the only way that couldn't be her cause it

didn't look anything like her.

Darren says I guess your right but I guess where eventually going to

find out who that girl is eventually.

Ginger says But we might want to ask Courtney because she does have the

tendency to find other rich people.

Darren says Yeah but all rich people don't have this little secret

mental network in which they know every little thing about every

body who has surplus money.

Ginger says What?

Darren says Not every rich person doesn't know how everybody rich person

business.

Ginger says Darren, what are talking about? You're not much making sense.

Darren says Ok, you know how moms tell everything about the kids to

other moms, rich people don't do that.

Ginger says How would you know that if you're not even rich?

Darren says Look I'm saying, just because she's rich doesn't mean she

going to know, but if going to asked anyway be my guest.

Ginger says Find Then I will.

Darren says All right then.

(Bang, Bang, Bang)

Darren says Uh Ginger what time is it.

Ginger says 10 says00.

Darren says 10, that's my mom on the phone to telling me to come home

and to kill me the minute I step though the door or you're mom could

heard everything we have heard. I better get out.

Ginger says Hold on, if you leave in hurry, it's going to look like

something happen, so let's just talk to my mom.

(Ginger open to door, no surprise her mom, Lois, is there and

enters.)

Lois says Ginger have you seen Carl, there something in his room and in

this house is an arrest able offence.

Ginger says Can't say I have, mom.

Lois says Darren?

Darren says I can't say either, try his doghouse.

Lois says I swear he spends so much time in that house, as if like he

lives there. And the dog lives inside, as if we got one.

Darren says Maybe he knows he can get away with more in his corner, and

in the whole house.

Ginger says Darren, that a terrible thing to say!

Lois says Maybe but true. I remember when life was when the people who

slept in this house, also lived mostly "in" the house, wanted to do

everything in house. You know, "Normal".

Ginger says Normal?

Lois says Yeah, when a 2nd Baby in the house was just a thought in me in

your father's mind, me and Darren mom setting up baby sitting co-

ops, and when I had to nurse the two of you back to sleep.

(And almost as soon they heard, what Ginger's mother had said,

Ginger blushed so red, it was like she grew a large rash over their

face.)

Darren says Nurse! You don't mean...

(Ginger put her hands over Darren face ...)

Ginger says Well look at the time, don't you think you might want to go.

(Wink, Wink)

Darren says (nervously) Ginger, I think I deserve to know about what

your mom meant to nurse ...

(Ginger put her hands in Darren face ...)

Ginger says(whisper) If you want to leave with your life, get departing

right now, please.

Darren says I better going, tomorrow?

Ginger says (grudgingly) Yes, now go!

(Darren leaves thought the window.)

Lois says Ging, I could have just told him, in some odd way, he deserves

to know.

Ginger says You just can't.... just right.... And tell him.... I don't know

Lois says Go to Bed, Ging. And take a sleep on it.

(Ginger goes to bed, and tries to figure out how she's going to ask

about a Ferrari and how life will get completely out of the ordinary

for her life.)

(Next Day, At Lucky Elementary in Mrs. Gordon's room)

Hoodsey says (Whispering) Carl that was joke last night.

Carl says (") What joke, Carl Foutley tells no jokes.

Hoodsey says (") That idea of running porn site from the Doghouse

Computer.

Carl says (") Why not?

Hoodsey says (") It's illegal.

Carl says (") Hoodsey, no body owns the internet, their fore, the

government can't do anything.

Hoodsey says (") It's perverted.

Carl says (") Ok here's what will do, will 1st post teasing pics, women

with their clothes on. And then will say they well get these pics in

the nude, if they pay up.

Hoodsey says What! Nobody and I mean nobody is going to buy that Carl,

you gone to far.

Carl says But Hoods...

Hoodsey says TOO FAR!

Mrs. Gordon says What has Mr.Foutley gone too far with?

Hoodsey says (Falso) Too Far in thinking of a senior prank all the way

in grade school.

Mrs. Gordon says Well don't worry Hoodsey; because if he doesn't make it

out of here, nobody won't every have to see the wraith of Carl

Foutley in High School ........ ever. Striating up now, Foutley, while

you still can.

Carl says Lighten Up, Gordo.

Mrs. Gordon says Keep it up Foutley, just keep it up.

(Mrs.Gardon walks away.)

Hoodsey says We might want to call this off or at least for now, Mrs.

Gordon might expect something.

Carl says Trust me, Hoodsey, she doesn't expect a thing.

Hoodsey says But Carl.

Carl says Not....A....Thing.

(Thinking to Herself) Mrs. Gordon says Oh I expect something Foutley,

couldn't been a quiet one like his sister, but don't worry I'll see

that you get set right. I got my eye on you Carl.

(Same Day, Lucky Middle School)

(Darren tries to catch Ginger)

Darren says Hey Ginger wait up.

(Ginger Stops)

Ginger says Look I'm not going to tell you what my mom meant what my

meant by (whispering) "nursing".

Darren says Not that, but I was just going to ask where you still going

to ask if you're still going to ask Courtney about you know what.

Ginger says You know what?

(Ginger thinks)

Ginger says Oh that girl in the Ferrari. I almost forgot.

Darren says Almost forgot! This is important!

Ginger says It just a girl who was in a Ferrari, in what way is that so

important?

Darren says Because the girl gave us a look, normal people in expensive

cars like that, don't give people who are just walking a look.

Ginger says All right, all right, all right, I'll ask her, geeze like

it's that important.

(Ginger walk's away)

Darren says (mockingly) Oh how important is it, it just a girl in a

Ferrari who gave us a look.

? says I would be concern about that too, is it that right, Darren.

(All of a sudden, she walks in front of Darren, it was the girl from

the Ferrari, and this was the 1st encounter.)

? says I don't see why you and your goofy little girlfriend are wonder

just about somebody that gave you a look.

Darren says 1st her name is Ginger and 2nd we are just friends. And 3rd

is very strange to get looked at while walking from someone in a

Ferrari!

? says True, but one most scope their surrounding's to see if they can

dominate?

Darren says Dominate?

? says Don't you see by this time next week, I will have the school wrap

around my finger.

Darren says If you mean by being popular, you got to a long way to go.

? says Oh yeah, who?

Darren says (Pointing to them as he call them) Their Courtney, Mispsy,

Miranda, Ginger is on her way and after a huge piece of metal was

removed, I'm currently charging up the ladder.

? says Oh well just see about that. Staring with you!

Darren says Me, I think you....

(But before he could finish, he was blind sided by spinning heel

kick right to his head.)

? says Oh yeah the name is Jane Crow. When everything is said and done,

this name will be all over this place.

(Jane walk's away.)

Mispsy says What happen to you Paterson?

Darren says What does it look like you stupid ....

(Teacher drops coffee mug.)

Ginger says You said what!?

Darren says It was out anger; I didn't know what I was thinking.

Ginger says Really this isn't Darren I grew up with, sure it may be

alright to say to some who angers you and who isn't really nice, but

happen if it starts to be one of your friends.

Darren says Oh what I should only use it against everybody but you?

Louis says Ok how bout this. (Interrupting) What Darren said was wrong

but he said in heat, I work on trying to prevent incidents like this

and also try not to use unsaid word at all if you want a girl friend

or friend period. Also Ginger, Darren, to what it sounds didn't

call "Mispsy" cause she was female, and theirs a time in life you

and him might use that word for amusement purposes only, but for

right know please but the brakes on using that word that word or you

both can take a pass on coming home.

Ginger says That sounds good.

Darren says Works for me.

Louis says Good, now get out of the kitchen, I have to buff and wax and

enjoy as long as I can before your Brother destroys it with what

ever.

Both says Peace!

(Carl Foutley's room. Carl is writing a list of names.)

Hoodsey says Carl, we might want to pull out from this plan, because if

we get busted, we going get grounded till 21, then we can put us in

jail.

Carl says Not likely, we got pass words on our computer, so we can't get

busted.

Hoodsey says But what about our morals.

Carl says Got to break some eggs to make an omelet.

Hoodsey says Wait, a minute, I'm the only one who knows how to run the

server.

Carl says What's the point?

Hoodsey says So if I leave, this whole thing goes belly up.

Carl says True, but were in this together, and besides you don't have

the gut's to do so.

Hoodsey says Try me!

(Hoodsey run straight for the door, but only to be stopped by Carl,

who pushes him over, and now stands over him.)

Carl says (Grimily and Seriously) Now look, if we start this together,

we going to finish together. Sure, now you might want to leave

because you think you might get in trouble or because you may have

conflict with your creator. But I will take you to though this even

if I have to carry you kicking and screaming, but at the end you

will thank me when the debt is gone and we have plenty of cash to

fill your pockets.

Hoodsey says Carl, you're crazy, you're going to get us in trouble and

you're really testing this bound of this friendship.

Carl says (") Really, it may, but if you walk out, your best to know

that I will get another partner, let's say Blake Grippins.

Hoodsey says Alright Carl, I'll do it, just anybody but Grippin.

Carl says (Thinking) How to convince your friends to join you, tell him

your going to get biggest stuck up in town to replace him.

Carl says Ok, Hoods, now we got passed that hurdle it's time to starting

get pictures.

Hoodsey says Where do we start?

Carl says You're Mom.

Hoodsey says My mom, My Mom, query.... Have you lost your mind?

Carl says I always thought that she looked sexy when she angry.

Hoodsey says And that's why we can't do it. My mom, we might as well say

it hates you.

Carl says So, well just use that to our advantage.

Hoodsey says All right, let me get this strait, you're going to piss my

mom off for a simple picture!

Carl says Yeah, trust me Hoods, this will work, you take this picture

and well be fine.

Hoodsey says If anybody asks; this is all you're idea.

Carl says No equal involvement, no equal cash, ok.

Hoodsey (Hazily) says OK.

(In Ginger's room, with Darren.)

Ginger says But really, does she really think she's going to take over

the school?

Darren says Yeah, she said she would dominate.

Ginger says I wouldn't think too much of it, Courtney would take care of

it.

Darren says Yeah but she has some quick feet.

Ginger says She can't just take a school with an iron.... foot.

Darren says But did she get busted when I got round house by her, no.

Ginger says Come on, if that was the case, me, you, Dodie and Macie

would rule by force.

Darren says Yeah, but she's crazy! Crazy and efficient; She can almost

get away with anything.

Ginger says Really, if that was so, I would call my Dad like a raving

lunatic asking to come back to live with us.

Darren says What I bet you could.

Ginger says Darren, no, my Dad had his reasons.

Darren says Come on! (Handing Ginger the phone) (Singly) You will never

know unless you try.

(Ginger thinks a little and takes the phone from Darren.)

(She thinks some more.)

Ginger says Wellllllllllllllllll. (Hang up phone.) No, you can't whine

and cry to get everything you want. It might work for a little a bit

but it's not worth it.

Darren says I thought you wouldn't do it, but that what will happen to

Jane, she going to stopped by..

Ginger says (interrupting) Wait a minute, her name is Jane.

Darren says Yes, now the point is ....

Ginger says (laughing) You mean this girl wants to take over at our

school with the name of "Jane". Only at this school.

Darren says That not the point, somebody like Jane may get her way

forever and that maybe a shorter then that.

Ginger says Your right, she can't, maybe we ought to just let everything

fall in its place.

Darren says And you're Dad?

Ginger (sorrow like) says Uh, same thing.

Darren says Alright, Ginger, but forever is a long time.

Ginger says I know, but hey, whats time now a days.

(Ginger is now at lunch table with Dodie and Macie.)

Dodie says Well if this supposes it Jane is that, how come we didn't

hear about her?

Macie says I heard of plan's of getting bagged in this school, like the

suppose it country music trend taking the schools by storm.

Ginger says But this girl is crazy she rounded house kick Darren in his

head.

Dodie says Wow that is crazy.

Ginger says To make it worst she said she was going to dominate.

Dodie says Dominate?

Macie says Dominate, to take control of something or somewhere

completely. Synonyms include take over, lead and dictate.

Ginger says That just it. School is just a social dictatorship. One

person leads, and everybody else follows, you know I don't even know

if I really want to become popular.

Dodie says Yeah but.....

Ginger says You know being popular isn't everything it's just....

(Suddenly, a girl burst into lunch room....)

Girl says Miranda been struck, Miranda been stuck.

(Everybody was in an uproar.)

Girl says Miranda was found in the bathroom beaten and drenched in the

toilet bowl.

Ginger says Gee, I wonder who did this, is the possible the crazed

lunatic named Jane.

Dodie says Come on Ginger, she been her for least then two days, no body

that quick.

Ginger says Not only she is "that" quick and she's "that" crazy. I'll

found about her even if I have to ask my self self.

(Carl and Hoodsey are walking to the park with Joann, trying to get

pictures for their..... "site".)

Hoodsey says Come on Mom, me and Carl are ready to start shooting for

the.... "Mom of the Year".

Carl (Whispering to Hoodsey) says Smooth Lie!

Joann says Why did you nominate me for Mother of the Month, and why is

Carl Foutley helping you!?

Carl says Uh... think of it as a way of giving back to you, after talking

so, so much.

Carl (Whispering to Hoodsey) says I so didn't mean that.

Hoodsey says Alright maybe we should take the shot with my mom on the

bench, which show her smooth sprit.

Carl says No, I think it should be against her tree, to show her untamed

and ............... good sense.

Hoodsey says I think I could know more about my own mother.

Carl says Well I think I know how to photo people better than you.

Hoodsey says If it was up to you, you...

Carl (interrupted) says What do you mean, if, it was up to me.

Hoodsey says That what I mean, this is my mother and their fore it's my

picture.

Carl says Ohh no, this is my project, so the way I want it, is the way

it will be done.

Hoodsey says How come everything has to be your way, what about me ...

Carl (interrupting) says What's about you, I just said it my

Joan says Robert Joseph and Carl Foutley, when you stop your bickering,

call me so we can take this picture, I got a million things to do,

so please try to finish this, today!

(Joann walk's away, but Jane walk pass her, walking into the park)

Carl says See what you do did (mockingly) Robert Joseph Bishop.

Hoodsey says You should have let me do this my way (mocking) Carl

Foutley.

? says Wait a minute, are you related to Ginger Foutley.

Carl says Yeah, what's it to you!

Jane says My name's Jane, and to you, I have a problem.

Carl says Huh, if you have a problem with me just because my last name

is Foutley, maybe it's my sister you have a problem with. You

know "Ginger" and not me.

Jane says Oh no boy I have a problem with you, since I've haven't had

to "run-in" with the Ginger, so I thought you could deliver the

message.

Carl says Alright what is it?

Jane says This!

(Suddenly, Jane gives Carl a punch right to the nose, in which he

flew straight to the ground. Which was followed up by constants

blows to the stomach and head, with slow but painful feet.)

Carl (weakly) says This is a joke right?

(Jane snickers and gave Carl another kick to face.)

Jane says You! Fat one.

Hoodsey says Hey I'm not fat, I'm just big.....

Jane says Shut up and listen. I'm going to leave for obvious reasons, if

you go to the police, your whole family.

Hoodsey says But you can't.....

Jane (interrupting) says Yes that means your brothers, sister's, and

your parents. Make that especially your parents.

Hoodsey says But you're just a kid, you can't .....

(Quickly Jane grabbed Hoodsey arm and started twisting it backward.)

Jane says Now Listen, smart mouth, go get Ginger and get her here to

clean up this mess (pointing to Carl's wounded body).Also give her

this number, I think after this, she might want a bit of

explaination form me. Alright.

Hoodsey says All right, just ...... go away!

Jane says See you around.

(Jane walks away, as Carl starts to bleed. This was 1st spilling of

innocent blood.)

(At the Foutley's resident, with Ginger, Dodie and Macie.)

Macie says I don't know if you should really try to tell somebody off.

Dodie says She's right's, we've seen what this girl what this girl is up

too.

Ginger says I see her plan says "Tried to force intimation tactics, and if

they don't coward, she beat them up in expecting that other people

will coward instead of standing up for them self".

Dodie says Come on Ginger, this was just 2 people. And beside, I don't

see why your becoming so hostile, it not like she's attack someone

your on familiar terms with.

(Hoodsey knocks on the door rapidly, hoping to reach Ginger.)

Hoodsey says Ginger, Ginger, open up.

Ginger (open up) says So what's up Hoodsey?

Hoodsey says Carl's hurt, bad, at the park now.

Doddie (skeptical) says Yeah right, Hoodsey, you're going to drive us on

to the park and then you and Carl and you, are going to make

a "stab" to "scare us".

Hoodsey says I'm serious, he's hurt.

Ginger says Come on Doddie and even if it is I need to get out of this

house to clear my mind,

(Ginger, Doddie, Doddie try to keep up with Hoodsey who's running as

fast as he could to get back to Carl.)

Ginger (whispering to the girls) says I don't think Hoodsey is playing,

no offense Doddie, but Hoodsey running pretty fast for some that big.

Doddie says None taking, this has prank writing all over it.

Macie says Not really, its say's Pines Park, but hey, my vision going

terrible as of recent.

Hoodsey says Look, he's right there.

Doddie says Oh, sure, fake blood. You used this last Halloween, sorry to

say, but this one realty sucks!

Carl says (Agonizing moaning.)

Ginger says Look, guys, I think Carl really hurt.

Macie says That or they went though a hassle to fake it.

Doddie says Ginger, this is Carl, they live for this thing.

(Ginger kneels over to Carl and feel's his wounds.)

Ginger (sighs) says I really wish it was fake; those are real wounds and

real blood.

Doddie & Macie says So this means?

Ginger says This means that somebody is after me and I already know who

it is. Help me pick him up and take him home, I'll have plan.

Macie says May not want to go into this too fast. You could go after

someone who didn't do anything.

Ginger says Hey Hoodsey, did you see who did this?

Hoodsey says Yeah but she also gave us this number. Said her name was

Jane.

(Ginger growls angrily.)

Ginger (angrily) says First she attacks my best friend, then she

attack's Miranda, most likely at random.

Macie says So what was wrong with that, she tried to set you up for a

fall 2 times.

Doddie says Yeah I thought you were kinda glad inside that she got what

was coming to her.

Ginger says But then to take out my flesh and blood, you can't tell me I

couldn't take this personally.

Doddie says Ginger, as you're BFF, I got to advise you don't take this

too personal. (Taking Ginger and making certain she was looking in

her eye) Look it not your call, go to the police, she gave you the

number so they can track her easily. And beside let's say if you got

into physical an altercation with Jane, or let's say anybody, your

chances are not very good.

Ginger says Sorry, but this is just one of those thing I can't play by

the rules on.

(Ginger and Macie help pick up Carl.)

Macie says You know, if it this was your brother, you might fell the

same way.)

(Ginger and Macie starts to take Carl home.)

Doddie says I don't know but I hope she doesn't anything extremely

senseless.

(Ginger and Carl are in Ginger's room trying to cover up Carl's

wounds.)

Carl (weakly) says Note to self, never talk to older women.

Ginger says It wasn't that bad.

Carl (") says I don't understand why she beat me up and what did you do

to her?

Ginger says Let's just say it was your sparkling personality but it was

your last name that might spark that fire. And also I tried to

overcome some senseless moron, thinking she could win popularity

though brute force is a 3rd.

Carl (") says Never leave the womb.

Ginger says Ohh, You say that now, but tomorrow you'll wish you went

thought that canal 1,000 times.

Carl (" and concerned) says What are you going to do?

Ginger says( angered) says Give me that number and Jane will wish that one

dark and reeking hole she didn't leave out of.

(It's latter in the night. Carl has fell asleep and Louis is gone

working the graveyard shift. That leaves Ginger all alone, awake and

ready to send a terrorizing message. She dial's the number.)

(Some one picks up.)

Middle Age Man says Hello.

Servant says Hi is Jane in.

Middle Age says(Sarcastically) says Jane's dad doesn't really want Jane to

get calls this late.

Jane says Hey Dad let me have it, it's important.

Dad says Ok, hurry it up, I need my sleep, I leave for Cuba, for.....

business. I don't need you talk and making noise all night.

Jane says OK. (Taking the phone.) Hello.

(Long and painfully pause.)

Jane says Ginger, buddy, how are you doing.

Ginger(pissed) says Good, hey Jane, question, who do you think you are?

Jane says I think I'm Jane Crow, what the point of the Foutley girl, I

have school tomorrow.

Ginger (") says Ok, who do you "think" you are beating up my baby

brother or anybody for that fact?

Jane says Why do I really, need a reason, I can beat up who ever I want.

Ginger(") says Really, here, we don't beat up people who don't do

anything.

Jane says OK, I beat him up because he was Foutley.

Ginger(") says That's another thing. What have I've done to you? I

didn't do anything to you, Carl didn't do anything, and I know

nobody else in family done wrong to you. So what's your deal?

Jane says Ginger, don't you see, I'm going to take out anybody everybody

popular in the school, and take out their siblings to those who are

on their way to popularity, just to convince them that I'm queen of

Lucky. And the best way to take out that ladder is to take out the

legs.

Ginger(") says Really, oh though I'm on the up and coming of being on my

way of becoming popular is nice, that a really bad reason why you

should beat up my little brother, he had almost so much .... I'm glad

I didn't have to tell my mom about it.

Jane says(teasingly in baby voice) says Why are you telling your mommy about

mean old Jane beating on your little brotha?

Ginger(") saysOhh ,I tell you what, Jane, I'm going to return the

favorite for those who can't return the favor, I challenge you to a

fight tomorrow after school, at the park, the same place where the

innocent's blood was 1st shed. At 3 says30 p.m.

Jane says Really Ginger, maybe you should ask Darren for this job,

you'll be too busy pissing yourself after you relies how stupid a

thing your about to do.

(Door in Ginger's house creaks open, Lois was home early.)

Ginger(really pissed and talking faster) says Listen here I was pissing

my self in preschool but this is Middle School and the stakes are

risen, and for the piss, after I everything is done and the dust is

cleared, you'll know how those people felt, and for the piss , it

will be on you.

(Ginger hangs up the phone, turns off the lights and fake she

asleep.)

(Lois comes in knocks on the door and then comes in.)

Lois says Ging are you awake.

(No response.)

Lois saysGuest not. Good night, Ginger. And sorry about last night; just

thought it was something he could know.

(Closes door.)

(Ginger fells asleep, not worry how she was going to beat up another

human being cause it not likes she did before but she probably

watched enough action films to pick up a couple of move so she

wasn't worry.)

(Ginger goes into a dream sequence. She's in a field; Armed with a

nicely shaped sword. Behind her was everybody from school armed with

spears, bow and arrows, and swords. Darren comes up to Ginger on

horseback a 10 foot sword.)

Darren saysSo why you out here?

Ginger saysGoing to pick a fight?

Darren says Well you didn't come here for nothing.

Ginger says(Getting everybody attention) saysPeople! We have come to stop a

deadly force. Sometimes you can let things slide. But sometimes you

can't just ignore it. But this time, we just don't let this past.

See, this Jane, must know that popularity is not something that you

take by force but something you earn. It what's the people who

choose who's to be popularly not just one person she chooses who

self. Come on people; let's show this prick how things are done

here.)

(Every cheers and starts to chare the field. But as Ginger is

running she slips falling backward, in which back in reality was

Ginger hitting her head on the back of her bed and falling out

waking up everybody in the house. Which is still embracing even

thought it did just happen in her own home.)

(Next morning, Ginger goes to the outside of Carl's room and slips a

note under the door, Carl picks up the note and starts reading.)

Note from Ginger says

Carl

Please leave without Mom noticing you, I have to use "aggressive"

means of talking to that girl that roughed you up a bit. This helps

so she won't be asking questions because questions will be asked

after words. I'll make this worth your effort after wise. Thanks.

Ginger.

(After reading, Carl knew what she had to do, and he left though the

window and figure that he'll get something to eat by "some means".)

(In school, Ginger's at her locker. As she closes the door, she

finds Doddie and Macie with concerned faces.)

Doddie says I know that you're a little angry about the assault done on

you brother but isn't this a little too much.

Ginger says(falseso) says Oh so whatever do you mean Doddie?

Macie says Word on the schoolyard is that your going to fight Jane at

the park unless it an intellectual match you're pretty much screwed.

Ginger says What since I'm girl and not big I'm get taken to the

woodshed.

Doddie says It's not that, we think the purpose of you fighting is not

worthwhile. Also If you do win, even if you prevail, think of the

consequences that follow.

Ginger says What consequences?

Macie says Suspension, Arrest or worst your Mom.

Ginger says Sometimes I have to take that chance.

Doddie says No you don't, this isn't the type of thing you take a chance

on.

Ginger says This isn't just for me, it to show her that you just don't

hurt innocent people. In the ladder of success, you can't have

people push you up, or push other off to get higher. That's what's

she's doing to learn and that' what I'm stopping today.

(Ginger slammed her locker, with the realization of that her

friends. Her female friends that is. So she'll go to the last person

she can possibly trust. Darren. She left a note in his locker to

meet her at the library during lunch.)

(In the library.)

Darren says So what do you need, you haul it pretty fast from your house

this morning? And what with Carl sneaking out his window?

Ginger says What I need is you're presence and Carl's sneaking out is

about what I'm about to tell you.

Darren says And that is?

Ginger says I going to challenge Jane to a fight, she beat up Carl last

night in the park and she's attack people around the school.

(Putting her hand on Darren mouth.)

Ginger says Now I know you probably going to say I shouldn't fight Jane

or anybody for that purpose. Whether if it not exactually famine or

that I'm a nice girl or that I'm not a big person or the punishment.

This is personal. I just have to do, there is no other way.

Darren says OK, I don't care what your purpose is. But I would think you

would make a fight as a purpose of revenge.

Ginger says What that's supposed to mean?!

Darren says Revenge is petty and you're not. But no matter, I'll be

there.

Ginger says Good that's all I need, if I'm getting destroyed and killed,

just be a witness that the rightful killer is taken in. If I doing

the destroying make sure that I don't kill her or anybody else.

Darren says Ok gothcha. Did you ask Doddie or Macie?

Ginger says Yeah, but they didn't want me to do this from square one.

Darren says Ok, I'll follow you to wherever after school. I just hope

you don't do anything that will get us arrested.

Ginger says Deal! Let's go before the bell ring.

(While Ginger and Darren are preparing for the event's that are to

come. Hoodsey and Carl are preparing their plans for the evening, at

their lunch which their only one at their lunch table like always. )

Hoodsey (surprised) says Carl! How are you walking! That girl left you

in quite a mess. And you look great!

Carl says Thanks to my miracle worker sister and a breakfast from the

bathroom, I'm as good as ever.

Hoodsey says But we still have a problem, we own a lot of back money,

we're going to ruin are credit rating before we even get a credit

card, that's ain't right.

Carl says Another problem my sister has solved.

Hoodsey says How?

Carl says I over heard my sister last night, she said we were going to

fight that girl that beat me up, so we take pictures, we change the

name to something like "Fight Night", and Ginger's fight will be our

free trial, and but the real good pictures will be for a fee.

Hoodsey says I don't know Carl, will people pay to see pics of fights.

Carl says Of course. People play to see wrestling, people pay to see

boxing and people run to the sight of school yard fights.

Hoodsey says Oh I see. OK we have an idea but we don't have a plan.

Carl says Correction. You don't have a plan, but I have one. Meet me on

the double nickel with camera. I'll bring lot's of film, from their,

we will go to Pines Park, and well launch a great franchise.

Hoodsey says This is going to be great Carl.

Carl says But we need to keep this on the down low till show time.

Hoodsey says OK. (Grabbing chocolate milk.) To our hopeful success.

(Milk bottles clang.)

(The time is 3 says15; Darren & Ginger are walking together. Ginger

already she might have her work cut out for her. She pulls out a

picture of her Grandma.)

Ginger says You when someone dies that you were somewhat close to, do

they watch what you're doing from haven?

Darren says Huh. (Ginger show's the picture to him) Oh yeah, your

grandma. I don't know, depend on your religion.

Ginger says Yeah, but accord to the "Holy Bible", they became just like

God, and that's mean they hear all, know all and might be worst of

all, see all?

Darren says You think your grandma would approve of you taking such an

aggressive actions?

Ginger says Probably not. But....?

Darren says But what?

Ginger says My Grandma would have wanted me to be happy and stand up for

myself and my family right?

Darren says Yeah but would she like the fact that you're about to beat

or about to be beat the crap out of you.

(Ginger gives Darren the eye.)

Darren says Hey just looking at both sides. Also, she may seem like the

devil's seed, but doesn't she have or had a grandma or some sort of

significant other who cares or cared about her.

Ginger says Ok but sometimes things fall in the good/bad. Ok in the case

of my Grandma, she took me for car rides when I was a baby so I get

the rest that I needed when I was that little but the bad was that

the fact that is drove my mom crazy and fall asleep while during

long car trips which could result in me falling asleep at the wheel

when I start to drive. But I might have not been better off and I

wouldn't have this picture left of her.

Darren (kinda confuse) says OK Ginger, so what you're saying you do this

for and against grandma.

Ginger says I kinda say that for everybody.

Darren says I'm your best friend, so no matter what, I'm going stand

behind you no matter what!

Ginger says Thanks Darren.

(Time is 3 says29 and Ginger and Darren arrive, but to their large group

of people there waiting for their arrival.)

Ginger(scared) says Ahh, what are they doing her?!

Darren says It seems that someone tipped them off. Who else did you tell?

Ginger says Dodie. That big mouth, she's all ways blabs everything.

Darren says Wow! She sure can tell a lot of people within a short total

of time.

(Ginger tries to find Dodie and does.)

Ginger says What are you doing?

Dodie says What!?

(Ginger points to all people.)

Dodie says(fakely) says Oh those people, it's seems when you decided to defy

your normal and regularly first-rate logic, I seem to had tell

everybody their was a fight here.

Ginger(angrily) says Dodie you idiot, you going get me in so much

trouble.

Dodie(fakely) says Oh I'm sorry. I know what you should do, you probably

just not fight or better let, not even had challenge her to this

fight in the 1st place.

Ginger(angrily) says Look whatever happens just happens and that's it.

But you really shouldn't have not got all these people out here.

Dodie says Ginger you can back out now and not have to worry.

Ginger says You know what, forget it.

Dodie says I don't know what your angry about, If you win, you'll be

known for taking a pain out of the backside of LJH, but if not,

everybody will coward in fear to Jane forever.

Ginger(angrily and fakely) says Thanks! Well keep in touch.

(Dodie walks away angrily to talk to Macie.)

Macie says So!

Dodie says Whatever had took Ginger's mind, its claws are in deep and

not letting go. She usally would ........ you know .................. use common

sense.

Macie says Maybe we should leave, to show that we don't support this.

Dodie says It's not the friend I'm not standing behind, it's was the

friends doing I don't stand by. Let's go.

(Dodie and Macie walk away.)

(Ginger stands waiting for Jane, she was probably trying for

fashionably late, but who had ever thought of being fashionably late

for fight when your one of the contenders. Oh well this was perfect

since the Carl and Hoodsey were just getting there. Their timing was

great because less than a second latter Jane rear her head at the

park.)

Jane says Ok Foutley, let's get this over with, I have a nail

appointment in thirty so can we make this quick.

Ginger(Darkly) says How can you just wave this as just an inconvience in

your schedule. You just come hear think that everything is just for

yours for the taking, just like some military tyrant. Well I'm

sorry, not in my house!

Jane says Alright Ginger, thanks for the speech; I'll reward you by

disposal of you quickly.

(Jane had prepared for her crescent kick, the kick she had disposed

of Carl and made a quick getaway by Darren. But Ginger had thought

of a way pass this.)

(Jane prepared her foot in backswing preparing for swing, but as she

was mentally ready to unload, Foutley move had come in says She moved

behind her and after cam a left hook to Jane's right jaw. Everybody

had a shocked look on their face, like they had just seen a ghost or

something. Ginger wasn't done, by taking Jane forehead and slamming

her forehead on Ginger knee, Jane head started to bleed, and Ginger

put Jane down, leaving her to almost drown in her own blood.)

Mispsy says I think Jane lost.

(The crowd from LJH was cheering, due to the fact that the girl who

was a plague that was Jane was officially done for.)

Darren(proudly) says Way to go Ginger! (Oddly) I think.

Ian says Yeah that was pretty good, for a girl.

(All of sudden, the Eagle of Peace & Unlikely actions flew away from

Ginger's head, calmly, but now coming in for landing, was the Eagle

of Uncontrolled Rage & Selfish Pride. Ginger went into an odd silent

dread, and helps Jane up, just to punch her right in the nose. Jane

was really starting to lose blood. Then Ginger puts her knee over

her throat.)

Miranda says Alright Foutley, you made your point, leave her be.

Ginger (angered and shouting) says Shut up you dumb rich bimbo, this is

my call.

Miranda says Why I ought to...

Ginger (") says What are you going to do?

Courtney(Concerned) says She right, uhhh, Ian do something!

Ian (offended) says What are you looking at me for, I ain't stopping

this!

(Everybody is yelling and confused just trying to figure out who or

what to do to stop this.)

Darren) says (sighs) Well she told me to be here for her so I better

stop her.

(Darren grabs a long stick wooden stick.)

Darren says (gulps) May God and my mom forgive me.

(Ginger still choking Jane, that with massive blood lost and the

fact that her body was severally beat would result in lost of life.

But all of sudden, Darren sneaks up on Ginger and strikes her in

back the head, causing her to lift her death grip and made her fall

motionless.)

Darren says (Felling for a pulse) says Well I didn't kill her, but I didn't

I think I could kill anybody with a shot to the head, but the

significant part is that I stop her stop her from making the biggest

mistake of her life.

(In as if they had just seen murder, the large group had started to

run as if Darren was some guy with a Assault Rifle letting out a

layer and layer of bullets, Only leaving Carl and Hoodsey.)

Carl (shocked) says Please tell me you got that.

Hoodsey says Over 50 pictures.

Carl says Well take the pictures, make 10 for trail, 40 for pay, come on

we got work to do.

Darren says (Puts Ginger on his back) If nobody asks questions, I think

I can get Ginger home and revive her before her Mom gets home.

(Its 4 says45, Ginger awakes on top of her bed, covered in her sheets,

she awakes in haze to see Darren to her right.)

Darren says Are you OK! I'm sorry, but you had a pretty deep grip on

her, and nobody was going to do anything and ...

Ginger(hazily) says No, I think I should thank and give you apology to

you, you did what I wanted you to do, stop me from making the

biggest mistake of my life, though did you have to knock me

unconscious.

Darren says Ginger, I panicked, I didn't know what to do, and I thought

you were really going to kill her.

Ginger says Alright. (Felling in back of head)Augg!! My head!

Darren says Guest your head swollen a little bit, here. (Starts brushing

her hair to cover to bump on the back of her head, and putting her

burettes back in.) (Showing and tossing the ibuprofen.) And this

could hide the pain.

Ginger says I think I have the greatest male-friend a girl or anybody

could have.

Darren says Friends help other friends. I better get going. I did come

of you're homework so you have a alibi.

Ginger says See you later!

(Mean while Lois is talking to Dr.Dave in lounge.)

Lois says Really Dave I don't know what's going on with the girl, she

been somewhat being irrational the other day.

Dr.Dave says It's just probably because she's a teenager.

Lois says Yeah but it just l was just telling Darren, that had I had to

breast feed these kids when they their old enough to handle real

milk, beside me and Darren's Mom were stressed out after the first 3

weeks.

Dr.Dave says Maybe Ginger didn't want to you to mention that old memory

on some thing that old, that or Ginger doesn't really want to

picture his friend getting...you know... feed by her mother.

Lois says But it was just a joke, ha ha, I would never tell or at least

not tell a story about. Just something I said so they would

disburse, I didn't want it to be anything that she would take

personal.

Dr.Dave says It was a joke?!(Pause) Maybe Ginger didn't think of it as

joke.

Lois says Yeah but..... Ok maybe you're right, but still something is very

spacious.

Dr.Dave says You just got to give it time.

Nurse 1 says We need you guy's in here quick, some girl came in her with

a broken nose and head trauma. The guy who called in said it was

crazy red head gone crazy.

Lois says Ginger, I don't really won't to believe it but I'm have this

really bad felling it's her.

Dr.Dave says That very wild and very harsh to say about your own

daughter, take the rest of the day off and find out your daughter,

is at home study. Besides Ginger's not going be stupid to beat

someone up.

Lois says Ginger! Could you be anymore stupid to beat someone up!?

(Now In Ginger's room. Looking at Ginger's bruised knuckles.)

Lois says You know I thought, red head gone crazy, I thought it was you,

I was convinced it wasn't you, but it turn out to be you.

Ginger says Yeah so what.

Lois says So what!?

(Lois gave Ginger a physically powerful back hand across Ginger's

face, and then Lois grabbed Ginger and slammed her against the wall.)

Lois says Listen Ginger, you just don't beat people up, you don't even

throw a fist for any reason! What you did to that girl was

irresponsible and brutal, why are you acting this?

Ginger says Oh I see, I guess I need to act like's Daddy's and Mommy's

little girl, never with an evil thought in head, yeah, just be pure

to that female stereotype.

(Lois front hand's Ginger in the face, and slams her harder than the

1st time. Ginger starts to brawl terribly.)

Lois says Oh tough Ginger, brawling like a little baby, not so tough

now, is we. Really Ginger, it not that I want you to grow up marry

some rich man and become housewife. Or at least I don't won't you

grow up like that. But there is no way this was right for any sex,

Male or Female. Are you on drugs?

Ginger (pathetically) says No you prick, it was something done in heat!

Lois says Never do anything in heat; you will end up something you'll

end up regretting. Now go clean up yourself and get ready for

dinner, it'll be ready in a half hour. But keep in the hair it just

the only thing I can stand about you right.

(Lois leaves angrily.)

Ginger says So Darren really did something beyond his duties.

(In Ginger's Dairy)

"Even though my mom was very violent about it, my mom did make the

good point of not doing anything in heat. Today, if Darren had not

stopped me, I could have killed her. And if I killed her I might

have had to go on the run or I've might have to prison for life,

then I wouldn't see any of my family again. Even though what had

just happen, I really would have missed my mom, my dad and even

surprisingly my little brother. But still, it a good thing I had

Darren looking over me, maybe it's he's sort of my grandma guardian

angel. But I'll have to stop my self from doing anything stupid if I

ever want to find out. There's so much to live for, then for it to

be affected by one act of idiocy."

(At school.)

Intercom says Ginger Foutley please comes to the principle's office,

Ginger Foutley, please come to the principal's office immediately.

(At the principle's office.)

Principle Milty (sternly and loudly) says I don't know who you think you

are Foutley, your way of line, you better watch you step,

Ginger (interrupting) says Principle Milty, do these insults have a

point.

Principle Milty (calmly) says Yes, I think you're well aware of an event

that happens, 200 ft. from the school at the park.

Ginger (Thinking) says Oh crap, this isn't going to be good. (Talking)

Yeah go on.

Principle Milty says And according to a few, well, a lot of eye

witnesses, said you assaulted Jane Crow in a violent physical manner.

Ginger says Yeah Go on.

Principle Milty says There for we have problem, the Crow family has

decided to withdraw from this city and school, but the biggest

concern she withdrew from the school.

Ginger says So how long I'm I in for.

Principle Milty says 15 of Alternative Learning Environment.

Ginger says For something that didn't happen on school grounds!

Principle Milty says Apparently were responsible for punishment anything

that happen 200 feet. But if you want us to forfeit and be punish by

the Police.

Ginger says OK but 15 days?

Principle Milty says You're right, I'll tell you what, I'll cut it down

to 3 days if you retrieve some pictures; your (scuff) brother and

his sidekick have taken, if there's no pictures, we can deny it

every happen.

Ginger (sighs) says Alright, were do I sign.

(Milty hands Ginger the disciplinary file for Ginger to sign.)

(Ginger at Carl's doghouse. And she cut's off the lock.)

Ginger (forcefully) says Ok this end tonight.

Carl says We were going cut you in.

Hoodsey says No we weren't, you said, this money is spilt, 60/40.

Carl says Hey I didn't say I wanted an unfair profit of 60.

Hoodsey says Who said the extra 10 was for you.

(Carl and Hoodsey complain about the money, Ginger cuts the internet

line, but Carl and Hoodsey had made enough to pay off their bills,

so there was no money to split. Ginger served her day in ALE,

everything was back to normal.)

The End


End file.
